1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a cleaning method, and a cleaning control apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by supplying a process (source) gas to the surface of a substrate to form a desired film on the substrate, and a cleaning method and a cleaning control apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional substrate processing apparatus, when a process gas is supplied, the process gas is distributed not only to the surface of a substrate but also to other parts (for example, the inside of a process chamber), and thus unnecessary films may be accumulated and deposited as attached substances. Such attached substances may include impurities harmful for a substrate processing process, and thus, substrates may be contaminated due to the attached substances.
Therefore, so as to prevent or suppress such a problem, in addition to the supply of a process gas to the process chamber, a cleaning gas is also supplied to the inside of the process chamber (particularly, parts where it is expected that substances are attached) so as to remove substances attached to the inside of the process chamber by converting the substances into harmless gas and then discharging the harmless gas. That is, self-cleaning is performed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).